A variety of workpieces are subjected to non-destructive inspection in order to determine various characteristics of the workpiece. For example, various structural panels, such as wings, fuselage sections and the like, may be subjected to non-destructive inspection. A non-destructive inspection apparatus generally includes a sensor that is configured to emit signals into the workpiece and to receive return signals in response to the signals emitted by the sensor. The sensor of a non-destructive inspection apparatus may be, for example, an ultrasonic sensor configured to emit and to receive ultrasonic signals.
In operation, a sensor may be positioned upon a workpiece. The sensor may then be actuated so as to emit signals into the workpiece and to receive return signals from the workpiece in response to the signals emitted by the sensor. By analyzing the return signals, various characteristics of the workpiece may be determined including, for example, the thickness of the workpiece and/or any anomalies that may exist within the portion of the workpiece that is being interrogated. By moving the sensor across the workpiece and interrogating the workpiece at each of a plurality of positions, the non-destructive inspection apparatus may effectively inspect a substantial portion of a workpiece.
Some non-destructive inspection apparatuses include a sensor that is manually placed upon the workpiece and then manually repositioned across the workpiece in order to interrogate a substantial portion of the workpiece. As such, an operator must generally grasp the sensor and then repeatedly reposition the sensor at a number of positions across a workpiece. In order to provide for effective coupling of the sensor with the workpiece and, more particularly, the signals emitted by the sensor and the return signals received from the workpiece, the operator may also exert a force intended to press the sensor against the surface of the workpiece. As a result, the placement and movement of a sensor generally requires some exertion on the part of the operator. The effort expended by the operator is generally compounded by the relatively small size of the sensor. As shown in FIG. 1, for example, an ultrasonic sensor 10 is generally quite small, such as smaller than one of the operator's fingers. As a result, an operator may find the sensor somewhat difficult to grasp and, more particularly, may find it challenging to not only grasp the sensor but to apply the force necessary to urge the sensor into contact with the underlying workpiece.
The challenges that an operator faces in terms of grasping the sensor and applying the desired force to the workpiece may sometimes be compounded by the repetitive motion incurred as the operator places the sensor upon and moves the sensor across a workpiece. Additionally, the operator may be forced to assume a relatively uncomfortable pose while handling the inspection device since the workpiece may be relatively large and may require the operator to reach across at least a portion of the workpiece in order to properly place the sensor and to interrogate the corresponding portion of the workpiece.